oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Time Travel
Definition: n''. the hypothetical process of moving between past and future; also written as time-travel Each character on OMA has the capability to move through time because of the Time Chamber Incident. What this means is, your character’s RPs can take place at any time you want them to and is a way for you to RP past or future scenes that help to develop your character in the present time frame. '''Note:' Only those in possession of the time shards can RP that they can actually control where they end up in time. For everyone else, it simply happens by accident. Examples: Example 1: You have a Golden Era character. You character is married to another Golden Era character. How did they meet? To explain this, you can do a time travel thread to Hogwarts where you RP your character as a student meeting their future mate. Example 2: You have a Copper Era character who is afraid of flying, and therefore, is petrified of the Flying classes at Hogwarts. Where did this fear come from? You can do a time travel thread to when your character was seven years old, and they fell off of a broom during a flying session because your Uncle Larry was not paying enough attention, thereby scarring your character for life. Now, it is up to you whether or not you want your character to be aware of these time shifts. If you would like your character to be unaware, simply RP yours scenes as you would like. If you want your character to be aware, your character is, in a way, acknowledging the impact of OMA’s Main Plot: that time has now been affected and something is definitely wrong. To make your character aware of what is going on, you could do the following: Using Example 1: This scene would be seen as a “flashback being relived.” Your character is aware that this has happened before, sort of like déjà vous. Donna looked across the room and noticed Steven staring at her. Blushing uncontrollably, she quickly averted her eyes to her textbook, intent never to look back up again. Donna wasn’t sure if it was the embarrassment of seeing Steven watching her or not, but suddenly she felt very odd. The scene was familiar to her. Too familiar. Brushing it off as déjà vous, Donna focused on keeping her eyes on her text for the remainder of the class. Using Example 2: Also a “flashback being relived,” here is an example of a character realizing the time shift. Winston looked around his surroundings, suddenly filled with a sense of dread. Looking down, he realized he didn’t look the same as he had seconds earlier. Scratching his head, he tried to remember what he’d been doing. He’d been in Flying class, scared to death of course. So why was he here? Why was he home? “Winston! There you are,” his uncle’s voice boomed from behind him. Winston spun around. What the hell? It couldn’t be his uncle. His uncle died right before he left for Hogwarts. Seeing the broom in his uncle’s hand, Winston’s eyes widened. This was wrong, all wrong. A sense of dread took over his entire body, and his hands began to shake uncontrollably. Shaking his head, he stared at his uncle. “No, Uncle Lucas. I don’t want to learn how to fly today,” he said with a trembling voice. He knew what would happen. He was going to fall and hurt himself, and spend a week in St. Mungo’s. This was not a memory Winston wanted to relive. Winston in a “present” thread: “Winston! Pay attention!” Snapping his head up, Winston looked around to see his classmates staring at him. Confused and dazed, he turned to his professor. “I’m sorry, sir,” he mumbled out. Had he fallen asleep? He must have. That’s the only way he could explain why he'd literally been someplace else moments earlier. Even as he tried to convince himself, Winston knew that dream was much to vivid too have been just a dream. FAQs 1. How exactly would I start a Time Travel thread? First, you should read the above section. This explains everything you need to know about how to do a Time Travel thread. Remember though, for your charrie's first TT thread, he or she is not aware that they are experiencing a time shift. 2. How does my character view a Time Travel thread? This is up to you. You can RP a TT thread as one would see it in a Pensieve device, or your TT thread can be experienced just like any other thread in that it happens TO your character. It is easier to RP a Time Travel thread as if it is happening to your character however as opposed to being on the outside looking in. 3. How do the Eras work exactly? The Eras are basically a different way of viewing the age of a character and reflect an extended period of time. Instead of being defined by a number, a person's age range is defined by their Era. Time at OMA is relatively undefined and age, therefore, is unspecified. You can view Eras similarly to the way Generations X, Baby Boomers, etc are viewed in pop culture. The Era in which a character belongs helps to define their "age" instead of relying a numerical definition of age. This is why characters from different Eras cannot RP together at Hogwarts. Technically, an Era can last anywhere from fifteen years or more. 4. Will characters grow older with Eras? Yes, your character will grow older, but their Era will remain the same. As younger characters join the board, new Eras will be defined. Once the Copper Era is fully out of Hogwarts, the Iron Era will then be the youngest characters on the board. When the Iron Era is out of Hogwarts, a new Era will come in, and so on and so forth. 5. Can my characters travel to the future? As time travel is OMA's major theme this particular plot device is reserved for MP purposes only. As per canon, circumstances regarding the future were always highly suspect. Since no one can really predict the future (and seers were the rarest of the rare), there is no way a character would be able to jump to the future as his or her path has not yet been determined. Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Global Plot